Work focuses on nmr studies of the mechanism of action of enzymes, such as serine proteases (chymotrypsin, trypsin, elastase) acid proteases (pepsin) and enzymes utilizing coenzyme B12; antibody-antigen interactions the function of acetyl choline receptor in the muscle end plate and the movement of cations across cell membranes. Various muclei are used as probes in these studies including 1H, 13C, 19F, 31P, 203T1.